Dreamy
by Grace-1997
Summary: Kim and Jack are at the Dojo after a long and hard practice, since Rudy was really annoyed and treated them, like they did something wrong. The actual bad one was Jerry who hooked him up with some crazy lady who almost killed him with her talking Kim and Jack are talking after the practice and some 'freaky' feelings are going to be relieved :D(Kick One Shot!) I don't own anything!


**Hay guys! I started watching Kickin' it not to long ago and i thought i'll make a One Shot about it since i just love the pairing Kick :D They're so cute together :) Well, anyway i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Kim and Jack are at the Dojo after a long and hard practice, since Rudy was really annoyed and treated them, like they did something wrong. The actual bad one was Jerry who hooked him up with some crazy lady who almost killed him with his speeches. Kim and Jack are talking after the practice and some 'freaky' feelings are going to be relieved.**

**Jack's POV:**

I was at the Dojo with Kim and Rudy after some really rough practice. Rudy treated us like some hooligans, after what Jerry did to him. We couldn't do anything for it and he was still really mad. I was totally annoyed about him, that he did that to us, even though Jerry did the whole thing.

Well, actually he just meant it good, since he wanted to get Rudy a girlfriend but Jerry's plan are always a total disaster. Kim was as annoyed as me and the fact that Jerry and the others disappeared after Rudy said that the practice was over after what seemed like an eternity and Kim and I had to clean up the whole Dojo.

Let's just say, that wasn't really nice. Rudy wasn't a big help either, he was still complaining about this crazy chick, who almost killed him with her speeches. At some point i just groaned and told Rudy: ,,Rudy, what about that. You just go and let your frustration out with some food and Kim and I finish cleaning?''

Kim looked at me , even more annoyed. ,,Kim and I?'' , she whispered angry at me. I looked with a pleading look at her and she groaned. ,,Fine but you so own me.'' , she said. I nodded grinning and we looked at Rudy, who was already taking his things.

Kim and i looked at each other and couldn't help but chuckle. After Rudy said goodbye to us and he rushed out the door, Kim and I sat down on some mattress, totally exhausted. That was a long day.

I looked at Kim who laid down at the mattress. She was so beautiful... I wished she would feel the same... You ask, what i'm talking about? I'm in love with Kim. She doesn't know, of course. Nobody knows. I'll never tell anyone. I would be totally stupid, if i do.

,,Jack?'' , Kim asked me confused. ,,What are you staring at?'' I shook my head. ,,Nothing, i was just lost in thoughts.'' , i replied, trying to hide my blush. Kim chuckled. ,,Hey, i'm your best friend. You can tell me.'' I sighed.

,,It's nothing, really.'' , i told her again but she kept bugging me. She sat back up and stared at me. Then she grinned. ,,I don't believe you. It's about a girl, isn't it?'' , she asked me. I groaned. It was hard to be in love with your best friend and can't tell her.

,,Okay, you caught me. It's a girl.'' , i replied and she looked a little bit... disappointed for a second? Then she smiled.

**Kim's POV**:

,,Okay, you caught me. It's a girl.'' , he replied. I couldn't help but look disappointed but then i quickly smiled. He shouldn't know that i'm in love with him... He doesn't feel the same and it would ruin our best friend ship.

I at least want to know who it is. ,,Who is it? Do i know her? Please don't say it's some of those crazy chicks in our school, who are dressed like clowns?'' , i asked him curious. He chuckled and then said: ,,It is someone of our school but not one of this girls.''

,,Please don't tell me you're gay.'' , i told him serious but he just laughed. ,,Haha don't worry, no I'm not gay. It's a girl but she's beautiful, smart and everything but like a clown.'', he replied dreamily. Wow he must really like this girl.

,,Why don't you ask her out? You really seem to like this girl!'' , i asked him. He sighed frustrated. What was wrong? He could get every girl. He was an amazing fighter in karate, he was hot and he has a great personality.

,,I don't think she likes me that way. I don't have the courage to ask her out. I think she would laugh about me and that would ruin our friendship.'', he told me sad and looked down. I stood up and dragged him by his arm.

,,Come on! It gives no girl, who could resist you!'' , i said and he looked confused at me. ,,What are you doing, Kim?'' , he asked confused. ,,Going to get your girl, Jack. You have to ask her out. I have seen your look when you're thinking about this girl and you are totally dreamy!''

He looked at me, like i made a bad joke but i really meant it. I'm head over heels for him but if he really likes this girl, he should ask her out. I want him to be happy. Jack sighed again and then said: ,, I can't.''

,,Why not?'' , i questioned him confused. ,,Like i said, she will laugh about me and she doesn't like me that way..'' , he replied. I groaned. ,,Just do it Jack! If she'll laugh about you, i'm going to kick her in the ass!'', i almost shouted at him.

He looked shocked but then told me, chuckling: ,,I don't think you can kick yourself in the ass.'' My eyes went wide. Jack likes me? Oh my god. Jack likes me. ,,You want to ask me out?'' , i asked him shocked. He nodded.

I smiled. Time to show him, that i really like him, to and that i want to go out with him. I walked up to him and he looked terrified at me. ,,Kim, if you don't like me like that , i totally understand it. I don't want to r-'' I cut his rambling off with a kiss.

Oh my god. This. Kiss. Was. Perfect. Fireworks were exploding in my head, as he started kissing back and i sneaked my hands around his neck, while his were around my waist. We made out for what seems like an eternity and then broke apart.

Then i told him : ,,Yes, Jack. I want to go out with you.'' He smiled at me and kissed me again. I could really get used to this.


End file.
